The present invention relates generally to trowel-type tools and, more specifically, to a specialized concrete chute scoop hand tool for use in the discharge chute of a concrete truck, the scoop having a generally semi-circular shaped head and a thumb grip enabling utilization in either the right or left hand of a user. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, concrete discharge applications wherein an individual desires to assist in the direction and placement of concrete by reaching into the discharge chute of a concrete truck and controlling the flow of concrete by scooping, pulling, sweeping and/or plugging the flow of concrete.
It is common practice in the concrete installation industry to have a worker utilize an implement of some sort to assist in the direction of fresh concrete as it is discharged down the elongated chute of a concrete truck. Makeshift tools are often improvised at a job site, wherein a worker may employ a piece of scrap wood, pipe or metal. Other available tools that have also been utilized include spades, sponges and trowels.
Each of the aforementioned tools or devices is inherently inefficient and thus disadvantageous, wherein the shape thereof is not complementary to that of a chute of a concrete truck. Repeated strokes are necessitated to effectively influence the movement of fresh liquid concrete in a chute. These incompatibly shaped tools disadvantageously increase the amount of work energy required to scoop a substantial portion of concrete within a chute.
In addition, concrete is prone to build up on the utilized implements over time. Wherein work site tools are employed to direct fresh concrete in a truck chute, the tools may become unusable for other purposes. So dedicated, the concrete laden tools continue to become increasingly heavy, more inefficient and finally must be discarded. Such continual replacement of tools is financially disadvantageous.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a concrete chute scoop apparatus having a generally semi-circular shaped head enabling compatibility with the discharge chute of a cement truck, a slightly protruding edge grip enabling a comfortably secure reach into the discharge chute of a cement truck and a replaceable blade head enabling long-term efficient usage thereof, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing a concrete chute scoop device enabling efficient direction of liquid concrete via a protruding edge hand-grip and strategically shaped, replaceable/disposable head.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a specialized scoop apparatus having a generally semi-circular shaped head facilitating compatibility with the discharge chute of a cement truck for assisting in the direction and placement of concrete, a gripping edge facilitating a comfortably secure reach into the discharge chute of a cement truck for scooping, pulling, plugging or otherwise controlling the flow of concrete and a replaceable blade head providing long-term efficient usage thereof, thereby enabling a user to efficiently deposit, apply and manage fresh liquid concrete from a concrete truck""s chute as the concrete is being discharged.
More specifically, the present invention is a substantially flat blade having a first substantially arcuately extended edge. The dimensions of the arcuately extended edge are defined to correlate directly with the dimensions of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped interior of the chute of a concrete mixing and dispensing truck. Wherein telescoping lengths of a concrete truck chute may have varied interior dimensions, several sizes of the blade of the present invention are provided.
The substantially arcuately extended edge imparts a generally half-circle, or semi-circular, shape to the work end of the blade. This half-moon design makes the task of moving material, such as fresh liquid concrete, easier and simpler by matching the shape of the work chute and thereby enabling contact with all exposed surfaces thereof. The blade is preferably formed from plastic. However, one skilled in the art would readily recognize that alternative materials could be utilized such as, for exemplary purposes only, rubber, fiberglass, metal, wood or composite material.
The blade is affixed to a support member, wherein the support member has a first substantially flat surface and a second substantially quarter round surface. The blade of the present invention may be integral to or permanently affixed to the support member, however, it is preferred that the blade is removably affixed to facilitate replacement thereof. The first substantially flat surface of the support member provides the work surface to contact the chute material. The second substantially quarter round surface of the support member provides a raised thumb grip for the user""s hand.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide assistance in the unloading of fresh concrete.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to enable a worker to work in a more efficient manner, utilizing fewer strokes thus reducing the amount of time and effort needed for the task of moving fresh concrete in a concrete chute.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to fit within a pocket of a user, enabling hands-free portability thereof.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide a specialized tool for handling fresh concrete, wherein a disposable blade extends the useful life thereof.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to enable efficient direction and placement of liquid concrete.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to effectively mate with the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped interior of the chute of a concrete mixing and dispensing truck.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.